Bunnykill 6
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: A month have pass since Dust defeated Smoke and went into hiding. Snowball have return after he was presume dead and together with Ruby, another mercenary to rescue Dust and take on a new treat. Sequel to Bunnykill 5 and Rated T for blood and violence.


Bunnykill 6

 **A/N: Hi There fellow readers, Sonicfighter here, and I got a new story lined up. It's called Bunnykill 6. I'm a fan of the Bunnykill series, and my favorite characters is Snowball and Ruby. I think they make a cute couple. Since Mottis, the creator of Bunnykill, retired the series years ago, I decided to make a sequel to Bunnykill 5 where Dust killed Snowball. In this story, Snowball will return in all of his glory, as well as Ruby. I don't own Bunnykill. So, without further ado, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: The Return of a Hero

-"Heroes never die"-

 _Quote from Bunnykill 1_

It's been 5 weeks since Snowball was sent to recover his partner, Dust, who was captured by Professor Flint and Smoke, a hired bodyguard and rival to both Dust and Snowball. 5 weeks since Snowball was killed by his own partner and friend. 5 weeks since Dust killed Smoke and 5 weeks since Dust went off the grid to escape the authorities, and the people he once work for.

On the top floor of a office building, a male bunny with gray fur wearing a business suit, glasses and have a pony tail was sitting on a chair. On the far side of the table was another bunny, but his appearance was hidden in the shadows.

"Have your team recovered Snowball?" The bunny in the suit said.

"Yes Mr. Silver. Right now, his body is being shipped to a secret location." The bunny in the shadow said.

"Good." Silver said as he pulled out a cigarette in his mouth.

"He's one of my best man and top mercenary."

This was true. Snowball work for Silver, the owner of a weapon company called Silver Inc. Snowball also work for different people, who sent him on missions that are too risky for anyone else to handle, that is, if the price is good. That and a couple of carrots.

Silver then pulled out a lighter, and light the cigarette as he continue with the meeting.

"I trust you have one of your best doctors that can fix him."

The bunny in the shadows smiled at Sliver and said.

"Believe me Mr. Silver, he's the best we got."

Many miles East of the city, through a forest, and hidden 21 feet underground, lies a secret facility named Omega-72.

It was built to hold the governments most top secret projects.

One of them was Snowball himself who have been recovered from the mission site thanks to a tracking beacon hidden on his left ear.

In one of the facilitates operation rooms, a team of doctors are working on Snowball who is hooked up to life support, and have a breathing mask on his face. Overseeing the operation is an old brown bunny with a white beard and lab coat. His name is Dr. Jacob Light. A well known scientist who make artificial organs and limbs. Right now, he watch as one of the doctors placed an artificial heart Snowball's chest after removing his old one and repair the hole on his right lung.

"We're ready to proceed, professor." One of the doctors said to Light.

"Good." Light said using the intercom.

One doctor infused blood into Snowballs lifeless body, while another sewed up his chest.

Then, Snowball new heart started to beat for the first time and his vidal signs when up.

"We got a pulse." A nurse said.

"Hold it steady." A doctor said.

"88.4, 89.2. He's coming back." Another doctor said as he check Snowballs vidal sign.

Snowball started to breath again as he cough.

"Professor, he's coming around." Another doctor said.

"Very good." Light said to the doctors.

Snowball groan as he open his eyes.

"Snowball. Snowball can you hear me." A doctor said using a flashlight on the patient eyes.

"Wha?" Snowball said to the doctors as he groan again. "Where am I?"

"Your in a top secret bunker, Snowball." A doctor said to him as the white bunny viewed his surroundings.

"What happen?" Snowball said.

"You where killed during a mission. We bring you back to life." A nurse said to Snowball.

"Killed?" Snowball said confused as he put his paw on his head, trying to figure out what happen.

He remember him fighting a brown bunny with a red mow-hawk and his eyes are white like he's under some mind control before being stabbed three times. One at the lung, and twice at the heart. The next thing he knew, his whole world went black.

"Dust." The white bunny said as he recall what happen on his mission.

"I remember fighting him. He was under mind control. I try to bring him back, but the next thing I knew, I died."

"Indeed, Snowball." Dr. Light said as he enter the room. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, your Dr. Jacob Light. The creator of artificial origins and limbs." Snowball said to Light.

"That's correct. Right now, my most greatest creation, the Jarvis 300, is inside your chest, keeping you alive." Dr. Light said to the white mercenary.

"Thanks doc." Snowball said to Dr. Light. "How long I've been out?"

"About 5 weeks now." Dr. Light said to Snowball.

"5 weeks!?" Snowball said in shock. "I've been gone for 5 weeks?!"

"Yes, and things have change in your absent."Dr. Light explain to the mercenary.

"What kind of changes?" Snowball said to the doctor.

"Well, for starters, your friend Duct went into hiding after he take down Smoke. But Professor Flint's demise have but a new leader at the helm. We don't know who this new leader is or his or her motive." Dr. Light said to Snowball.

"Well, I should get to work." Snowball said as he started to get up, but a few doctors put him back on the bed.

"Whoa, cowboy. You still need to recover from your operation." Dr. Light said to Snowball as the mercenary groan in annoyance, wanting to get back in the field.

Just then, a call came from Dr. Lights earpiece as he answer it. "Yes? Oh. . Yes, the operation was a success and Snowball is awake. Yes, I'll put you on screen."

Dr. Light then press a button on his ear piece with activate a video com of Mr. Silver as he said to Snowball.

"Ah, my favorite mercenary. I'm glad to see you alive again."

"Hello boss, nice do see you again as well." Snowball said to his employer.

The grey bunny smiled and continue. "I have a job for you, you must find and reestablish contact with your old friend, Dust. As you know, he have been in hiding for the last month and a week, but several of your new mysterious friend as send his goons to find him in this area." Mr. Silver said as he show Snowball a map of a forest with a red dot where Dust may be hiding and a video footage of bunny soldiers with assault rifles, shotguns, swords and heavy weapons searching the forest.

Determinate to save Dust, Snowball simply said, "When will I begin?"

"As soon as you recover." Mr. Silver said to Snowball. "Oh and there's a little something in the armory as a 'welcome back' present for you. And Snowball?"

"Yes?'" Snowball said to his boss.

"It's good to have you back." Mr. Silver said to Snowball as he smiled and the call is terminated.

"It's good to be back." Snowball said to himself.

A few days later, Snowball have recovered his strength and went to the armory. There, he found a Katana in a traditional black scabbard as he pick it up and unsheathe it.

"Look out world, Snowball is back." Snowball said as he sees his reflection in the blade and give it a few swings and sheathe it back into the scabbard.

Snowball have return, badder than ever.

 **A/N: And scene. The first chapter of Bunnykill 6 is complete. Snowball is back and his ready for action. In the next chapter, Snowball plan to rescue Dust,who his hideout have been compromise and is under attack, with help from Ruby, an ally he though dead during his mission in Japan. How did she come back to life? Will Snowball rescue his old friend before it's too late? All will be revealed in the next chapters. Don't forget to read and review. Remember, no flaming or trolling of any kind. Until the next chapter, bye for now.**


End file.
